Soulles No More
by Selene467
Summary: Death returned Sams' soul but it would take time for his soul to reform in her proper shape. Dean and Bobby keep a close vigil over Sam and the dust falling from his fingertips which would -hopefully- return as Sina once was. /Alternate Universe - Daemons/


It was quiet in the house, and the basement. Eerily so. Dean had been down to check on Sam more times than he could count and each time there was no change, at least not in Sam there was. Unconscious, unmovable, pale. If it weren't for the soft rise and fall of his chest Dean would have pegged his brother as dead.

But Sam was alive and if the growing pile of dust on the ground was any indication, his soul was intact and restored.

But Sina had yet to return to any shape and that unnerved Dean like nothing ever had.

"Quite your worryin' alright. If Death tells you he will be fine, _believe_ it!"

Dean huffed at the gruff hunter before stalking away from the window he'd been dazedly staring out of for the last twenty minutes. Dropping down upon a chair, Dean reached for the offered beer on the table without thinking. He needed to get his mind off Sam for just a moment, or he would go mad from the worrying.

Talitha had followed him at his heels, her worry for Sam and Sina urging her to keep as close as possible to her human. She put her head down on his lap, staring up at him with sad eyes.

"He's going to be fine, girl. He's Sam after all." Dean patted Tali's head, needing the reassurance as much as his daemon.

"Of course he'll be alright, ya idgit." Bobby promptly buried himself in his research on whatever he was helping another hunter with, Dean hadn't really been listening at the time, but Rumsfeld gave him a knowing look. Dean shifted uncomfortably in the chair, trying to ignore the reprimand and settle his nerves.

Barely five minutes later a screech rang through the house, originating from the basement.

SAM!

Dean was up before even registering the action, beer bottle toppled across the table and Talitha roughly shoved aside. Not that she seemed to mind as she rushed after her human without hesitation or slowing down.

"Wait up, ya idgit!" Neither Dean nor Talitha listened, already having disappeared down the stairs like the reckless fools they were. "Balls!" Bobby grabbed the shotgun next to the table before hurrying down after them. Rumsfeld gave a low rumble, his dislike for Bobby bringing the weapon clearly felt through their bond. But Bobby hadn't gotten this old in this job by being careless. Even if Death promised all was well, he'd been on the receiving end of Sam without his soul and as much as Bobby prayed everything was alright, he didn't want to chance it.

Not yet.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean was frantic as he slammed into the door, fumbling with the lock as he tried to see through the slot in the door. He could see Sam, still on the bunk, but no sign of a daemon near him. " Damn it, why won't it open!?" Talitha growled at the door blocking her from Sam and Sina while Dean kicked at the door as his frustration mounted.

A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back and Dean very nearly clocked Bobby before registering his presence. Bobby was not so easily thwarted and smacked the back of his head. Without saying a word, Bobby turned to the door and slowly, gently opened it. Dean had every intention to push past Bobby were it not for the warning growl from Rumsfeld at his side. Talitha moved aside to allow the rottweiler daemon to pass, before she and Dean followed.

Dean's blood ran cold at the sight before him. He didn't even notice Bobby's soft exlcaim of _balls_ nor Rumsfeld uneasy wine as he flattened himself to the ground. He did notice Talitha's devastation and anger as it rushed at Dean through their bond. It was nothing to the gutwrenching guilt crippling Dean where he stood. He should have never allowed Sam to go through with that stupid idea to trap the Devil, not if this was the price.

Sam was still unconscious, but he was trembling and peeking from behind the bunk was none other than Sina. Fully reformed, no longer floating dust, her big round eyes switching between the four of them.

But this was not Sina as Dean remembered her. Proud and strong yet gentle and comforting.

This Sina, cowered behind the bed growling warnings to keep them from coming closer. What little Dean could see of her was enough to make him want to weep or run, he wasn't sure which. Her once bright, large eyes, were dulled and sunken. Her front paws barely peeking out from behind the bed thin, her coat faded a sif all color was seeping out of it. Whiskers croaked, nails blunt or broken, tufts of hair sticking out in places, hell even patches without fur.

But there was no blood. Not a drop of it.

 _No. All the blood was back inside the cage where Sina was tortured for over a year!_

Talitha took a step forward and Sina immediately snarled at her, the look in her eyes a promise. _Come any closer and I will rip you to shreds!_ Dean felt like someone had ripped his heart out yet somehow managed to keep him alive.

 _I will place a wall around your brothers' mind. It will keep the memories at bay. Do not scratch the wall._

Sam was protected from his memories, but Sina could not be. She was the soul. She couldn't hide from her memories, her feelings. Was there no saving Sam?

"I'm so sorry, Sammy."

* * *

 ** _Note on Daemons: Daemons are the physical manifestations of the souls of humans. Although dæmons are a separate identity to their human, together, both are considered to be one entity. Therefore, both the human and dæmon will die simultaneously, if one is killed._**

 ** _I might continue this one day, but for now this is all I got. I wrote this late at night because it wouldn't leave me alone, so apologies if anything seems odd or wrong._**

 ** _for images of the daemons, check my deviantart [same username]. unfortunately I cannot link anything here anymore._**


End file.
